


Lost in the Dream

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Fluff and Angst, Hyungki rise, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, kind of, kiwon rise, model!shownu, model!wonho, photographer!Kihyun, stripper!hyungwon, stripper!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s pretty sure the past year he’s spent with Hyungwon is a wonderful, aggravating, beautiful dream, and it’s one that he never wants to wake up from. However, life often has different ideas than what we want.





	Lost in the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I absolutely love this ship, and when I saw how different their subunit stage outfits were for this world tour I was just... So Inspired and had to write a thing. I hope y'all enjoy~! Any kudo/comment is always suuuuuuuuuuper appreciated!!!! 
> 
> I'm also offering commissions now on MX fics~! More info at the end of the chapter ^^

Hyungwon awakens slowly, as always. He first becomes mentally aware of the heat beating down on him, and the way the covers are curled around him. He realizes he’s alone in bed, his long fingers searching for a second source of warmth, much more comforting than the first, as they struggle to run atop the sheet. It’s almost as if he can feel the entirety of his body wake up in sections, as if he’s pulling himself out of the sweet, sweet molasses of sleep.

But, then, he hears a melodic tune from the distance. He cracks open his eyes, pulling on that voice like a lifeline, until he’s struggling to sit up. The covers fall off his body, and he’s looking around blearily for the source of that beautiful voice. It’s one he knows well by now.

It only takes him a moment to roll out of bed and follow the voice through the cozy apartment. He passes through the hall, the living room, until he reaches the laundry room. There’s only a washing machine, the drying rack folded up and resting against the wall for now. Hyungwon smiles sleepily as he leans against the doorway, blinking slowly with those big brown eyes as he watches in utter infatuation as his fiancé throws clothes into the washing machine.

Kihyun’s humming the tune of a song Hyungwon can’t quite remember, leaning over to toss laundry into the awaiting machine. He can feel the younger’s eyes on him as he straightens up to turn on the washer. Before he can turn around, though, Hyungwon’s arms are around his waist. He chuckles, turning in the man’s hold and hugging him back before smiling up into his beautiful eyes.

“Morning, Wonnie~” he greets sweetly, chuckling to himself as he reaches up to brush the man’s hair out of his eyes. Hyungwon hums, a drowsy pout pulling at his plump lips. Kihyun chuckles, the sound warm and so bright.

“Mornin’,” Hyungwon mumbles out, huffing out a breath. Kihyun leans back to hop on top of the washing machine, pulling Hyungwon close. Hyungwon gives him a wet smooch on the jaw, letting his head drop onto Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Kihyun says, his tone suddenly authoritative, “you sleep half the day away, and then you _finally_ wake up only to sleep on me?? I don’t think so.” He shakes his shoulder, making Hyungwon whine in his throat before struggling to tug his own head back up.

“Not my fault,” he defends as he pulls up a hand to rub at his eyes. “Work ran late…” Kihyun hums, pursing his lips as he takes in Hyungwon’s appearance, concern laced in his gaze.

“Maybe you should… I don’t know, take a break from work,” Kihyun can’t help but suggest, reaching up to take Hyungwon’s hands in his own to make the younger listen to him. He does, his eyes staring into Kihyun’s as if he’s the only thing in all the world. “You know,” the older resumes, “only for a little while.”

“No, it’s okay,” Hyungwon is quick to say, causing Kihyun to raise a skeptical brow.

“Babe,” Kihyun starts, drawing in a careful breath through his teeth, “you’re overworking yourself. You’re not sleeping in the night as much as you should, and then you only get a few hours’ sleep in the day. That company is making you work the night shift too many times to even count. Ask at least for your schedule to be changed, would you? I worry for you…”

A small, affectionate smile overtakes Hyungwon’s handsome features as he watches the love of his life nag him about his sleeping habits. He can’t help but kiss him again, overwhelmed with the urge. Kihyun purses his lips in dismay, huffing out an annoyed breath.

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

“Not one bit~” Hyungwon replies teasingly, earning an annoyed eyeroll from the older. He chuckles airily, hugging Kihyun close.

“At least let me come see a routine of yours in an exhibition or something,” Kihyun requests, the same thing he’s been saying for the year they’ve been dating. “It’s about time, don’t you think? I mean, that’s why they’re always working you so hard, is because your company wants one of their best always working for their trainees and idols… Right? So let me come to a show to give my support.” Hyungwon sighs, burying his nose into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “Maybe if I come see a show, I’ll be able to understand your work schedule better…”

“It’s not my decision,” Hyungwon tells him, his voice a bit muffled. “Those shows are exclusive, and I’m not high enough in the totem pole to get you a ticket… I’m sorry, Kihyunnie.” He hugs even tighter, fighting off his own guilt at the lie. “I really am…”

That part is true. After all, how could he not be sorry for lying to his fiancé for so long about what he does for a living…? Especially for as long as Hyungwon has.

Kihyun sighs, clearly aggravated, though it isn’t with Hyungwon. It’s with this dance company the younger’s made up to explain his income. It’s with the fictional boss that works him to the bone every night.

 _It has to be like this_ , Hyungwon reminds himself desperately. _He wouldn’t approve of what I really do… It’d ruin everything._

“Alright, come on,” Kihyun suddenly pipes up, squirming out of Hyungwon’s hold and leading him out of the laundry room by his wrist. “I’ll make lunch, since I know you have to leave soon, anyway.”

“Breakfast for me~” Hyungwon chuckles, grateful for the distraction. Kihyun glances at him, Hyungwon successfully hitting on one of his pet peeves.

“Lunch,” he says simply. “It’s two in the afternoon, babe, so it’s lunch.”

“It’s breakfast if it’s my first meal of the day.”

“It’s lunch if it’s in the afternoon.”

“No, then it’s just a late breakfast.”

“Do you want me to make you food or not, dongsaeng?”

“… Okay, let’s have lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commission info [here~](https://reeleev.tumblr.com/post/175968870712/commission-news). Special discounts for anyone commissioning a request from the MX Fic Req Forum!!! 
> 
> Again, any feedback is more appreciated than I could ever put into words~! I love hearing from y'all <333 I'll see you guys in the next update~!


End file.
